


bad blood

by inkk



Category: Bandom, Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Angry Sex, Blowjobs, Breathplay, Choking, Ex Sex, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, copious use of the word "fuck", i wrote this in an hour and its fucking awful oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/pseuds/inkk
Summary: It's no secret that their breakup wasn't exactly amicable."Shut the fuck up," Oli growled. "For once, just shut your stupid mouth."Kellin glared up at him. "Make me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my hot pile of sin! enjoy!  
> (thanks so much to [noah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptiliamp3) and dallas for being awesome betas!)

Oli answered the door with a neutral expression, but it quickly slid into a glare when he saw who was standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Oli said coldly.

Kellin frowned. "Relax, fucking asshole. I just came to pick up my stuff."

"It's been three months since we broke up, Kellin. You couldn't have come any fucking sooner?"

"Fuck you. I was busy at the hospital. You know, _saving lives_. What were you doing, sitting on your ass on a laptop, designing web pages for middle-aged idiots and jacking off all day?"

Oli's expression darkened. "Just get your shit and go. It's in a box in the living room."

"Oh, were you planning on keeping it as a decoration? Feeling sentimental?" Kellin asked, his tone breezy. A muscle twitched in Oli's jaw as Kellin brushed past him into the apartment and headed over to the box perched on the coffee table.

Instead of taking it and going, Kellin started rifling through it, pulling out a worn, navy blue sweater, a few letters, some polaroid pictures and a grey beanie among other things.

"Where's my book?" Kellin demanded.

"What book?"

" _The Little Prince_ , you fucking dick. That's my favourite copy," Kellin replied angrily. "Give it back."

Oli crossed his arms, scoffing. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I didn't read it."

"Are you kidding me? I lent that to you on our third date!" Kellin practically yelled.

"It's a children's book," Oli rolled his eyes. "Did you really expect me to want to read it?"

"I hate you," Kellin responded with all the venom he could muster. "We were together for a year and a half and you couldn't even be invested enough to read _one_ stupid fucking book I lent you?"

"Yeah, well, maybe you should've picked a better book."

Kellin glared at him. "Fuck you," he said angrily, deliberately stepping forward to push Oli. The next thing he knew, his heartbeat was in his ears and their mouths were pushed together.

The kiss was rough and demanding. Their teeth clashed together, biting each other's lips just short of drawing blood - Oli shoved Kellin's shoulders, sending him stumbling backwards before coming right back with renewed fury. They didn't embrace like past lovers; instead, they continued pushing and shoving at each other, drawing apart in anger before drawing together again.

"I hate you," Kellin growled between their lips, panting.

"Fuck you," Oli snarled, crushing their mouths together. He bit down hard on Kellin's lip, and this time, Kellin tasted the hot, iron tang of blood.

Kellin pulled back, smirked, and licked the wound. "Sure, why not?"

Oli barked a laugh. "You're pathetic."

"Yeah?" Kellin snorted. He leaned in and mouthed at Oli's jaw, then whispered in his ear, "Then how come you're letting me do this?" Oli froze for a moment before seeming to come to his senses, and roughly pushed Kellin away.

Kellin smirked and lunged forward again to lock their lips in a bruising, openmouthed kiss. "Admit it," he panted, pulling away and stepping back, "You miss me."

"Bullshit. You repulse me," Oli spat, reaching out to snarl his hand in Kellin's hair and force him to his knees. Kellin's mouth opened - a result of the searing pain in his scalp - but before he could say anything, Oli's other hand slapped him hard across the cheek.

Kellin grunted once and shut his mouth. Oli released his hair, instead reaching down to trace his fingers over the patch of reddened skin on his face. Kellin looked up at him as Oli's hand moved down to brush across his swollen, slightly bloodied lips.

The next slap didn't come as a surprise, but Kellin's eyes watered all the same. He bit his tongue to keep from making any sound that could be interpreted as weakness.

"I hate you," Oli said in a soft rumble. "Even when we were together, I hated you." Kellin shifted on his knees, but didn’t say anything. "You're disgusting."

"Fuck you," Kellin finally bit out, his words followed by another harsh slap to the face. His cheeks burned red from the assault and he bit down on his tongue harder, closing his eyes to keep the tears from escaping.

"Look at me," Oli demanded. Kellin shook his head. "I said, _look at me_."

Reluctantly, Kellin opened his eyes and directed his gaze upward, feeling a tear slide down his face. Oli's expression was one of intimidating control. He had always been into rough sex when they were together, but now, Kellin was suppressing fear as to how far he would go. "Fuck you," he repeated.

Oli growled something indistinguishable and grabbed him by the hair with his left hand, yanking his head back and sliding a hand around his exposed throat. A flicker of defiance passed through Kellin's eyes, but was quickly extinguished when Oli begun to squeeze.

He started slowly enough at first. Kellin felt his air supply narrow, and he swallowed, feeling his throat work beneath Oli's grip. "Fuck you," he repeated weakly as Oli's hand tightened, cutting his breath short. He wheezed, mouth opening and closing futilely, but no air came. Oli's face showed focused anger as he looked down at Kellin.

Kellin's arms came up of their own accord to scrabble at the hand around his throat in some kind of animalistic need for self-preservation, clawing and prying at Oli's fingers as his vision started to tunnel. His chest heaved in an effort to draw in air and his arms reached out to scratch at Oli's thighs, his blunt nails doing no damage over the thick denim.

"O-Oli," he choked out. His face felt flushed and red, his muscles tense and his pulse thumping through his veins.

"What's that, babe? I can't hear you," Oli teasingly replied. Kellin's vision started to turn black around the edges, the words seeming distant, and his hands grew desperate in their protest.

Oli suddenly released his grip and Kellin fell forward, gasping for air as he braced himself on his hands and knees. He coughed and reached up to touch his throat where Oli's hand had been seconds ago.

Still grasping at his throat, he unsteadily got back up onto his knees and looked up at Oli. The tents in both of their pants were noticeable, and Kellin did nothing to try and hide his erection as the two of them made stubborn eye contact.

Oli laughed. "Always the masochist, aren't you?"

"Yeah, well, better than being a fucking sadist," Kellin snapped back, his voice coming out reedy and thin.

A flash of amusement danced across Oli's features, and he reached out to rub the pad of his thumb over Kellin's bottom lip. "You were a shitty fucking boyfriend," he said conversationally, thrusting the tip of his thumb inside Kellin's mouth between his teeth. Kellin bit down hard, but instead of withdrawing the digit, Oli slapped him across the face once more and pressed it in further. "Bitch."

Kellin couldn't really say anything with the finger in his mouth, so he settled for glaring up at Oli instead. Eventually, the thumb was withdrawn, and Oli wiped it free of saliva on his cheek, leaving a cold, wet smear on his otherwise stinging face.

"Fuck," Oli groaned softly, rocking his hips forward.

"What, you're not going to buy me dinner first?" Kellin asked snidely. The effect was lost when his voice cracked halfway through the question.

"Shut the fuck up," Oli growled. "For once, just shut your stupid mouth."

Kellin glared up at him. "Make me."

Oli slapped him across the face once more, reached down to undo the fly of his pants, and shoved them down to his knees in one fluid motion. Kellin shifted on his knees, his own erection straining against his pants as Oli pushed down his boxer briefs.

"Remember when you used to always beg me to fuck you harder?" Oli smirked, starting to slowly jack himself off. "God, you're such a needy little slut. It was hilarious." Kellin said nothing. "I still regret us not having a threesome with Vic. I would have loved to fuck him while you watched."

"Fuck you," Kellin muttered darkly.

"Aw, don't be like that," Oli said, just holding his cock in hand. "C'mon, babe, you know what to do."

Kellin's fists clenched at his sides. "Don't call me 'babe'."

"Fine, then. _Kellin. _Are you going to suck my dick or not?"__

__Kellin wanted to say no. Really, he did. But the way his own cock was practically throbbing in his pants grew hard to ignore; he finally gave in, reaching up to hold Oli's hips._ _

__"I hate you," he exhaled, and then he leaned forward to take Oli's cock in his mouth._ _

__Immediately, Oli's hands came up to fist in the back of Kellin's hair. "That's it, babe."_ _

__Kellin pulled off. "If you call me ' _babe_ ' one more time, I will bite your fucking dick off." Oli chuckled deep in his throat, looking down at Kellin with half-lidded eyes, and Kellin leaned back in again._ _

__Oli's hands flexed in Kellin's hair. He thrust his hips forward and Kellin choked, drawing back on instinct, but when Kellin went to pull off, Oli's hands on his head stopped him._ _

___Fine. If that's the way it's going to be, then._ _ _

__Kellin focused on the weight of Oli's cock on his tongue and the taste of it in the back of his mouth, breathing deeply through his nose as he bobbed his head._ _

__Oli rocked his hips forward again and Kellin did his best to keep breathing as his throat closed up and he gagged. His mouth watered and he tried to stop Oli with his hands, but Oli simply pulled his head forward instead._ _

__Kellin firmly shoved Oli back with two hands on his hips. "Asshole," he gasped for air, glaring daggers._ _

__Oli shrugged with a smirk. He roughly grabbed Kellin by the hair and slapped his face, and when Kellin opened his mouth, Oli pulled him back onto his cock._ _

__Kellin choked and swallowed. His eyes were overflowing with tears by this point, saliva running down his chin, but Oli didn't seem to care about his pathetic state. He kept on holding Kellin's head still as he thrust into his mouth. Kellin simply closed his eyes and tried his best to breathe._ _

__Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Oli released his head and Kellin fell backwards onto his heels, wheezing. "You-- You fucking--" he tried to get out._ _

__"Yeah, I know, you've said it all before," Oli said, leering. He continued to jack himself off as Kellin sat hunched over on the floor, catching his breath._ _

__"You're such an asshole," Kellin panted weakly, looking up at Oli through the curtain off hair that had fallen over his eyes. "Fuck."_ _

__"You love it," Oli chuckled faintly. "You fucking get off on it and you know it."_ _

__The worst part was that he was right._ _

__Kellin pushed the hair off his face and got to his feet, trying to hide how shaky and weak his legs were. He stood in front of Oli with a defiant glare in his eyes, his breathing slowly evening out. Oli looked about to say something cocky, so Kellin lunged forward and smashed their mouths together before he could get a single, infuriating word out. His injured lip stung harshly. He gasped into the kiss, faintly tasting blood as they fiercely bit at each other._ _

__Oli growled and grabbed his throat, driving him backwards by the neck until his shoulder blades roughly collided with the wall. Kellin practically whined aloud, but restrained himself from showing any kind of weakness, instead opting to reach between them to grasp Oli's cock._ _

__"Fuck, baby," Oli groaned, releasing his grip on Kellin's neck in favour of holding him by the waist. "Fuck." His head fell forward to rest on Kellin's left shoulder and his hips thrust forward, pressing their bodies together in a slow grind._ _

__Kellin's back arched against the wall and he let go of Oli's cock, spreading his legs and pulling Oli closer so that his right thigh fell between them. It was intimate - almost like a scene from the first year of their relationship, before all the fighting began._ _

__"I hate you," Kellin breathed, almost just to hear himself say it. "I hate you-- and your fucking stupid dick and-- fuck," he said as Oli fumbled with his fly. He groaned aloud when Oli succeeded, shoving Kellin's pants and boxers down and wrapping one hot, rough hand around Kellin's cock. "F-Fuck," he stuttered, "Oh, god, Oli-- Oli--" He leaned into Oli's body and bit at his jaw, grasping at his shirt, his hands clenching at the fabric as they moved together._ _

__Oli let go of his cock and crowded him against the wall, arms coming up to block his shoulders in. Kellin met his eyes; they were filled with an intense, burning look that, for the most part, made Kellin still._ _

__"You're a miserable cunt, you know that?" Oli told him._ _

__"I hate everything about you," Kellin shot back._ _

__"Fuck you."_ _

__"Fuck you, too," Kellin replied, tilting his head. He thrust his hips forward and their cocks brushed together, making them both inhale sharply. Kellin's arms seemed to fly up and tangle themselves in Oli's hair of their own accord. The small, muffled noise Oli made when he pulled slightly was worth it._ _

__"You miss this," Oli grunted. "You fucking miss us."_ _

__"No, I don't," Kellin exhaled, focusing on the skin-on-skin contact as their bodies moved together. "You're an asshole. I'm--" his breath caught as the friction sparked something sharp and hot in his chest. "I hate you. You're a dick and you-- you never cooked dinner-- you didn't even read my favourite book and--"_ _

__Oli cut him off with a violent kiss, full of teeth and anger. One of his arms braced on the wall behind them, he reached down with the other and started jacking Kellin off._ _

__Kellin mustered all the poison he could manage and forced it into the words, " _Fuck you._ "_ _

__He leaned forward and bit down hard on Oli's neck - the kind of bite that leaves a prominent, mottled bruise for a week to come. Oli shouted in surprise and slapped him again, but Kellin just blinked in shock before smiling and pulled him back in for a filthy, openmouthed kiss, tasting blood on his teeth._ _

__"You're going to come first," Oli growled, nipping at his lower lip. He wrapped a skilled hand around Kellin's cock and began moving his fist up and down at just the right speed - the perks of fucking someone who knows your body inside and out, Kellin dazedly remarked._ _

__He'd been rock-hard for what feels like hours by that point, and he felt himself starting to lose control under Oli's rough ministrations._ _

__"Oli," he breathed. "Oli, I'm gonna-- I'm--" he groaned loudly and his muscles clenched as he came, static electricity shooting down his spine, falling apart in Oli's arms as Oli coaxed him through it. "Fuck," he panted. "Fuck." He felt his body go limp, leaning against the wall for support. He saw Oli grin wickedly out of the corner of his eye. "What are you laughing about?"_ _

__"You," Oli said simply. He sighed and rutted up against Kellin's hip, making his neglected cock known. Kellin detachedly reached down to stroke him; mostly out of a twisted sense of duty, he supposed. "That's it, babe," Oli crooned in his ear._ _

__It was too soon after an orgasm to snap at him for the affectionate nickname, so Kellin just kissed him instead, this time more gently than before. He let his lips and tongue do the talking as he sped up his hand on Oli's cock. He relished the way the other man's breathing hitched, his hands flexing on Kellin's shoulders as he rocked into Kellin's fist._ _

__Oli kissed back passionately. He leaned in against Kellin with all his weight, trapping Kellin's body against the wall. There wasn't any room to continue jerking Oli off, so Kellin slid his hand out from between them and reached up to cup the back of Oli's neck, his fingers grasping at the ends of Oli's hair. Oli rutted against the warmth of Kellin's body._ _

__"Kellin," he murmured, low and sensual in Kellin's ear. "Shit. I'm--" he grunted. He thrust forward again before he'd been coming, warm and slick against Kellin's stomach where his shirt had rucked up._ _

__The post-orgasm silence descended around them. Kellin registered in perfect clarity the way Oli released him and stepped back, pulling his pants up and tucking himself back into his underwear, his hair hanging wild over his face as they met each other's gaze._ _

__Kellin wiped at his stomach with the hem of his shirt, not particularly caring if it left a stain. He grinned lazily and zipped up his fly. "Not too bad for a hatefuck, eh? So much for 'you repulse me'."_ _

__Oli rolled his eyes. "Fuck you," he replied humourlessly. "Maybe next time, you could learn to keep it in your pants."_ _

__Kellin just smirked and walked over to the table, quickly and efficiently stuffing objects back into the cardboard box. He picked it up and walking over to the door, balancing the box on his thigh as he opened it. “This was… surprisingly not terrible. Bye, Oliver," he said in a sing-song, and then he was gone._ _

__Oli sighed into the empty apartment._ _

__

__+_ _

__

__As he went to bed later that night, Oli opened the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a few papers, a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Underneath, there lay a small book with an illustration of a little boy on the cover._ _

__Oli picked up _The Little Prince_ , flipped it open to the spot where his bookmark was, and continued to read._ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and congrats to you if you made it all the way to the end! kudos are rad and comments are even better!


End file.
